


Swimming Lessons

by iamee



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean finds out that Javert can't swim so he decides to teach him. Javert clings to him during the entire lesson because he is afraid of drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has taken over my writing life, so here's another cleaned-up repost for this prompt on the meme: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=4007471#t4007471

**Swimming Lessons**

 

"I assure you, it is not that difficult."

" _Assuring_ my ass, have you not seen the current?"

"Please, Javert. It is a lake. And do think of the children."

"Speaking of children, you are treating me like I'd be one as well."

"You do behave a little strange, you have to admit."

"I told you I don't like the water. Never have." After a moment of hateful staring at the green wetness that was glistening in the sun, Javert added gloomily: "And never will."

"Just think about how nice it would be for you to be able to swim. We could vacation at the ocean. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Stop talking to me like I am slow."

"I am merely pointing out the options." Valjean sighed, the sun a little too hot on his shoulders.

How pleasant it would be to dive into the lake, to feel the water gliding alongside his body. If only Javert weren't so stubborn. He could learn easily enough, smart man that he was. They could swim out to the little island in the middle of the lake, find a quiet spot, unobserved by their company and... Valjean felt his cheeks heating. Well, but that wasn't going to happen now, was it? Not if Javert insisted on being unteachable.

"I'm going back."

It was a nuisance. "You will do no such thing, mon cher." Valjean grabbed his wrist to hold him back. 

Javert went still, a panicked expression crossing over his face: "What was that?"

"I only took your hand."

"No, not _you_ , Jean." Javert groaned. "Something touched my leg." He was turning pale under his stubbles and Valjean's heart ached with fondness.

He couldn't be mad at this man, at least not for long. Really, it was quite frustrating at times.

"Stop smiling." Javert had moved in to him, shivering next to Valjean in the water and suddenly Valjean became very much aware of their next to undressed state. It was all very unfortunate.

"It is all right. Nothing here is going to hurt you." Valjean murmured as he drew Javert closer, hand slipping to the small of his back and his thumb rubbing little circles into the skin.

"Oh god, this is not good." Javert shut his eyes. "We're in too deep and there is something in the water."

"I am certain it is only a big fish."

"Are you serious? That is the sentence of your choosing to make me feel better?"

"You seem upset." 

Javert made a strangled noise, burying his face in Valjean's neck and slinging his arms around his waist.

"You'll not learn to swim if you hold onto me like that."

Javert muttered something that sounded strangely like "Eat me". 

"Maybe later." Valjean said with a steady voice. "For now I'd be happy if you just tried one stroke."

When Javert shook his head, his wet hair brushed Valjean's jaw and he took a deep breath.

"You have to let go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're being unreasonable, my love."

Javert swallowed against his skin: "Don't call me that." He moved his head a bit so he could look up at Valjean, furrowing his brow. "At least not... you know... here." 

"You are an impossible fool, for someone so clever." Valjean leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. "But you are my impossible fool."

"I should have known you would enjoy this teaching all too much." Javert grumbled while his embrace tightened, but there was no genuine annoyance in his voice. 

"Perhaps it is enough for today, though."

"Perhaps." Javert licked his lips, looking Valjean straight in the eye. "But I am enjoying this part, by all means."

He had just cupped Javert's face in his hand, pulling him in for a proper kiss, when someone called out close behind them.

"Oi!" Bertrand was wading trough the water, splashing up fountains with his little hands. "Mama says if you are not going in any deeper you can as well join us for the picnic." He turned around and waved to Cosette who stood ashore, hiding a smile behind her hand. "I told them!" He yelled, before pushing himself into the lake, passing both men and soon diving under water.

There was a pause until Javert spoke again: "Don't you say a word."

Valjean's smile was bright and easy as he closed the gap between them, whispering against Javert's lips: "Let's not talk then."


End file.
